hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2013 Atlantic hurricane season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! NOTE: Don't panic! Chillax! No actual betting is going on here! (Created by Andrew444 and Raraah) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm You can add in your own date if you want to do so. *Before May 1 - (record earliest, 1938) *May 1 to 10 -Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *May 11 to 20 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *May 21 to 31 - May 23? Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:21, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *''June 1 to 10 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Allanjeffs 03:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 15:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC)'' WINNERS! (Andrea formed on June 5) *June 11 to 20 -Isaac829 15:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *June 21 to 30 - Storm's Eye (talk) 13:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *July 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *July 11 to 20 - *July 21 to 30 - *August 1 to 10 - *August 11 to 20 - *August 21 to 31 - *September 1 to 30 - (record latest, 1914) *After September 30 - *There will be no storms this year - (extremely unlikely) Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm You can add in your own date if you want to do so. *There will be no storms this year - (extremely unlikely) *Before October 1 - (record earliest, 1914) *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC), Nov 9? - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *November 11 to 20 -Isaac829 15:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC), Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 -Allanjeffs 03:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - December 1?!? Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:21, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *December 21 to 31 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Storm active at start of 2014 - (record latest, 2005) Informal betting on formation date When will that storm form? Like the strangest storm section, this is just for fun, and there will likely be no winner. So do not cross out the names as they form, and PLEASE don't bet on those storms that formed! *Andrea - may 23 flo rida subbytropikkal storm Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) may 14, tropical storm, no landfall Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Barry - may 23, category 4, southeastern united states (particularly georgia) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) barry potter and the weakling hurricane part 2. in cinemas june 16. tropical storm. location: atlantic ocean. Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Chantal - may 24, category 2, florida, new orleans Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) july 5 cat 1 float in greenland Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Dorian - July 6. Cat. 5. US East Coast. AndrewTalk To Me 21:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) An epic fail of a storm that still gets retired because the NHC thinks it's a ridiculous name, forcing the WMO to replace it with something descent. Ryan1000 23:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC); june 6, tropical storm, no landfall Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ian gets whacked in the face by chantal bc she slammed the door in his face. ANYWAY!! dorian forms jul 19 tropical storm like debby *ryan* in florida and texas!! Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Erin - june 23, tropical storm, no landfall Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Fernand - august 4 tropical storm flop storm swimming in da atlantik oschun doing nothing bro 19:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC); june 26, category 5, belize, florida, the bahamas Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Gabrielle - august 7, tropical storm, floating in da atlantic ocean chillin with her koolio crew (fernand and probably jerry if he is quick enough) Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) july 16, category 3, cozumel island (off coast yucatan peninsula), florida (particularly in tampa), bermuda, newfoundland Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Humberto - aug 20, cat 3, usa east coast. ooooOOOOOOOO! barbados too? oppa berto style HUMMMM im a hurricane oppa op op berto style Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC)july 20, category 1, yucatan peninsula and veracruz (mexico) *Ingrid - aug 23. gulf coast. cat 5. BANG in nawlins Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) july 29, tropical storm, no landfall Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Jerry -August 27.TS.Honduras and Nicaragua.Allanjeffs 03:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC); August 7, Cat 5, Lesser Antilles, Jamaica, Cayman Islands, Mexico and Florida Panhandle Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Karen - august 29 BIG IGOR LIKE STORM. big cat 4 Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC)august 10, category 3, no landfall but will affect the azores and bermuda Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Lorenzo - august 12, category 2, no landfall but will slightly affect the lesser antilles and the canadian maritimes Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Melissa - august 17, category 5, u.s. gulf coast (particularly in mississippi) and nova scotia Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Nestor - september 6, category 2, no land areas/no landfall Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Olga - september 21, category 4, jamaica, alabama and new jersey (nj landfall similar to sandy) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Pablo - october 1, category 4, texas Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Rebekah - october 7, category 3, belize, quintana roo (in yucatan peninsula), florida (in tampa again), bermuda Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Sebastien - october 8, tropical storm, no land areas/no landfall Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Tanya - october 10, category 5, barbados, dominica, punta cana (in dominican republic/hispaniola), bermuda (again), new york city (direct hit, hurricane-force winds, not yet post-tropical, somehow similar to sandy) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) tanya branning in nov 1 cat 2 in da east end of da carribbean Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Van - october 31, category 3, no landfall but will affect the southern part of the U.S. East Coast Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Wendy - not form anymore :)) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on strangest storm What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. And let your imagination run wild! This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form. Also, please DO NOT bet on a storm that has already formed. Also, please bet on ONLY ONE STORM NAME!!! *Andrea - *Barry - *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand - *Gabrielle - First major hurricane to hit NYC in 192 years (1821) Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Humberto - Shroomberto (OMG SHROOOMS!!!!) forms in Sweden does snow instead of rain in christmas, goes to russia gets cat 5 landfall with his Norwegian sister Ingrid and gets retired. First Swedish-Russian major hurricane ever with a Hispanic name. will get putin really angry, so he gets russia (for a random reason) to do a mass Party Rock, Everyday Shuffle, and "Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah" with pop duo LMFAO on tour in Russia, and the "Gangnam Style" with PSY. takes everyone to the moon because he gets sucked into the moon a a Solar storm whilst actually is still is classified as H'Berto. Also, HB becomes a "celebrity" and will have a really popular movie worldwide by Universal Pictures named after him that releases in cinemas in 2014, called: SuperBerto: Russian Reloaded. ''LMFAO/PSY makes an appearence and Humberto stars in their new music video in 2014 with the epic Redfoo dancing on top of HB with Skyblu, the Boxman and the Dope Zebra and then does the Gangnam Style with PSY. So, so far, so good, a very strong Swedish-forming storm in Europe that makes landfall across Russia. Later, Humberto is nicknamed the "''SuperBerto: Storm that is Sorry for Party Rocking." Then, lots of babies and pets in Europe would be called Humberto and Humberta in 2014 and the years to come and then becomes widely popular. So... so far... so good... this is what will happen. Even Humberto joins in the party with LMFAO, the Simpsons, Family Guy, Justin Bieber, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga (one of my favourite singers) and lots more! Humberto then says: "EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING!" ''and "''XD CAUSE IMA﻿ RWK STAR AND I DONT NEED PAWTATOES!! XD" and then does the mass shuffle in Moscow with Redfoo and Skyblu (oh, and Justin Bieber.) Unfortunately, due to the damage in Russia caused by the frozen rain, and heavy snow, Humberto gets retired and replaced by Harry (after Harry Potter and Harry Styles from 1D.) Or maybe.... THE SIMPSONS! DO DO DO.... HB gets replaced by Homer?!? Like Homer Simpson?!? Let the Hum see the Berto. So... which is better? Homer or Harry. Which is better? There's only one way to find out: FIGHT! (Just like what comedian Harry Hill says on TV Burp on ITV.) So, really, cat 5 at Christmas, long lasting, format is similar to Sandy '12 but in Russia, not NYC. *Or if this does not happen, he will form on March 31st (Easter) and make landfall in South Africa whilst reading a Barney book. Then when making landfall in Pretoria, he turns into Barney. He then stomps all over Pretoria and then goes all the way to Johannesburg, demolishing as many buildings as he can.* ϟ☺, αηƴ◎ηε εηʝ☺⑂εⅾ мƴ ﹩т◎я¥⁈ッ Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *Ingrid - *Jerry - Intensifies to a Category 5 two days after formation, and will hit Martinique, Jamaica, Cayman Islands and Cozumel Island at the same intensity before making its final landfall in the Florida Panhandle, the track somehow similar to Wilma (2005). Will reach its peak shortly before final landfall and will be like Sandy (2012) when it reaches the Mid-Atlantic/New England states, but will bring stronger winds (115 mph) and heavier rains/snow, though post-tropical. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Karen - *Lorenzo - *Melissa - *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - *Van - Somehow demoilshes every major U.S. car company. --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Wendy - Informal betting on strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Chantal - *Dorian - ....Isaac829 15:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Erin - *Fernand - *Gabrielle - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:22, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Humberto - *Ingrid - Yeppers, Ingy. WE R WHO WE R! CAT 5! (Just like what Ke$ha says, Ke$ha is epic!) she gon' knock em' down wit 160mph windz. So make the most of our lives, coz we gon' die young. LOL JK Luckily she aint gon be as strong as Wilma Flintstone. Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Jerry - surpass Wilma's record (882 mb) in 2005. Category 5 mph winds and 879 mb. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Karen - My mom's name. --HurricaneMaker99 22:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) *Lorenzo -Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *Melissa -Allanjeffs 03:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - *Van - *Wendy - Informal betting on weakest storm name (excluding depressions) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry -Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand - F.A.I.L. (Fernand Actually Is Lame) Yup... only for a day... just as weak as ts Florence (but florence and the machine is epic!!) Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *Gabrielle - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Humberto - *Ingrid - *Jerry -Allanjeffs 03:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) and the weak trending of Jerry continues.Allanjeffs 03:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Karen - *Lorenzo - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Melissa - AndrewTalk To Me 21:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Rebekah - *Sebastien - 40 mph winds. 998 mb. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Tanya - *Van - *Wendy - Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on storms with the winds mentioned that have already formed. *Less than 115 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - *140 - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *145 -Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *150 -Isaac829 15:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *155 - *160 - ingrid Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *165 - HOPEFULLY! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *170 - *175 -Allanjeffs 03:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *180 - *185 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *190 - (record Atlantic + worldwide highest, Camille and Allen) - jerry Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *195 - *200 - *More than 200 - (extremely unlikely) Informal betting on the lowest pressure Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbar. Also, no betting on storms with pressures that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *934-930 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *929-925 -Isaac829 15:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - ingrid Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *909-905 -Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *904-900 - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *899-895 -Allanjeffs 03:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *894-890 - *889-885 - (888) - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *884-880 - *879-875 - (879) jerry Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:21, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *874-870 - *Less than 870 - (worldwide record, Typhoon Tip in the 1979 PTS - extremely unlikely) Informal betting on longest-lasting storm No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand -Isaac829 15:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Gabrielle - *Humberto - Woot Woot!! GO HUMBERTO YOU ROCK :D Time for a ..snookums-boogums-humbertoums..?﻿ ^_^... A lil' bit like Na-Dehn '12. Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ingrid -Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *Jerry - *Karen - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Lorenzo - *Melissa -Allanjeffs 03:18, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Nestor - *Olga - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - 23 days. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Van - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Wendy - Informal betting on shortest-lasting storm (excluding depressions) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry - *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand - F.A.I.L. like ingrid 2007 fernand-o will be just in da grid bro :D Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *Gabrielle - Nana's sister - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Humberto - *Ingrid -fail like 2007Allanjeffs 21:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) *Jerry - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Karen - *Lorenzo - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Melissa - AndrewTalk To Me 21:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Nestor -Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *Olga - *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Tanya - *Van - *Wendy - Informal betting on final storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry - *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand - *Gabrielle - *Humberto - *Ingrid - *Jerry - *Karen - *Lorenzo - *Melissa - *Nestor -Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *Olga - *Pablo - Isaac829 15:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Rebekah - *Sebastien - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Tanya - 19 again! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Van - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC); Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Allanjeffs 21:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) BRRMM BRUMMMM little red van (last storm of the season) Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:39, February 19, 2013 (UTC) *Wendy - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Not putting in the Greeks... Add them if you insist, but unless this is looking like 2005 leave them off here. Informal betting on number of storms peaking at tropical depression intensity How many depressions will fail to reach even the tropical storm category? *None- [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *1- Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) td 2 Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *2- - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *3+ (say how many please) - Three exactly. AndrewTalk To Me 21:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC); 5 storms peaking at tropical depression intensity. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) Informal betting on number of storms peaking at tropical storm intensity Also, please write down THE NAMES of the storms you think would do this. *None - (record low set in 1852, 1858, and 1884) *1 - *2 - *3 - *4 - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *5+ (say how many) - (record high, 13 in 2005) - Andrea, Chantal, Fernand, Gabrielle, Melissa, Olga, Tanya, Wendy. (eight) AndrewTalk To Me 21:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC); five: Andrea, Dorian, Erin, Ingrid, Sebastien. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:26, October 6, 2012 (UTC) 19:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) 8 (AndrEA, bArry, dOrIAn, fErnAnd, gAbrIELLE, jErry, LOrEnzO, sEbAstIAn) wIth OnE sUbtrOpIcAL stOrm (AndrEA) So, anyone likes my toggle case? Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Nine (Andrea, Barry, Fernand, Jerry, Karen, Melissa, Pablo, Rebekah, Sebastian) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Eight - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on number of non-major hurricanes Also, please write down THE NAMES of the storms you think would do this. *None - (record low set most recently in 1964) *1 - *2 - *3 - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *4 - non-major hurricanes: Chantal, Humberto, Lorenzo, Nestor Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *5+ (say how many please) - Erin, Ingrid, Jerry, Karen, Pablo, Rebekah, Sebastien AndrewTalk To Me 16:39, September 23, 2012 (UTC); 19:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ok. chantelle, erin, mel, bird nest*or*, pablo picasso, rebekkah tanya. like Angry Birds in the ocean, much? Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Six (Chantal, Erin, Humberto, Nestor, Olga, Tanya) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:28, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on number of major hurricanes Also, please write down THE NAMES of the storms you think would do this. *No major hurricanes will form - (record lowest set several times, most recently 1994) *1 - *2 - *3 - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *4 - berto ingrid olga karen or maybe a major hurricane SNHDISSPLUNKLEM??!? Lol, I'm only joking, but I wish that happened. lol. Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Four. (Dorian, Gabrielle, Ingrid, Lorenzo) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:29, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *5 - 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *6 - Barry, Dorian, Humberto, Lorenzo, Nestor, and Van. AndrewTalk To Me 16:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) *7 - *8 or more, please say how many - (record highest, 1950) 11 major hurricanes: Barry, Fernand, Gabrielle, Jerry, Karen, Melissa, Olga, Pablo, Rebekah, Tanya, Van Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:19, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on number of deaths No betting on numbers that currently exist. ''Sorry. *Less than 500 - ''Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *500 - 1000 - Isaac829 15:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *1000 - 2000 - With HB and IG doing most of the work. Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *2000 - 3000 - *3000 - 4000 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *4000 - 5000 - *5000 - 6000 - *6000 - 7000 - *7000 - 8000 - (7030, with Fernand, Gabrielle, Jerry, Rebekah and Tanya doing most of the work) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *8000 - 9000 - *9000 - 10000 - *10000 - 15000 - *15000 - 20000 - *Greater than 20000 deaths - (all time record, 1780) Informal betting on damage totals For betting on the total cost of all damages at the end of the season contributed by tropical systems. No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 100 million - *100-500 million - *500 milion-1 billion - *1-5 billion - *5-10 billion - Isaac829 15:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *10-20 billion - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *20-40 billion - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *40-80 billion - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *80-180 billion - (all time record, 2005) (my forecast: $172.62915 billion) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Over 180 billion - (extremely unlikely) Ryan1000 17:08, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ingrid and Humberto: Sorry for party rocking! Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on ACE totals No betting on ACE totals that currently exist'.'' Sorry. *Less than 60 - *60-69 - *70-79 - *80-89 - *90-99 - *100-109 - *110-119 - *120-129 - Isaac829 15:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *130-139 - '''Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *140-149 - *150-159 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *160-169 - *170-189 -Allanjeffs 03:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *190-209 - HB and IG get about 40 ace Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *210-229 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *230-248 - (all time record, 2005) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Over 248 - (extremely unlikely) Informal betting on number of retired names No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - *1 name - Ryan1000 15:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *2 names - Isaac829 15:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *3 names -Allanjeffs 03:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAA KAREN INGRID AND... HUMMMMMBERTO yep im a bee lol Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *4 names - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *5 names - (all time record, 2005) *More than 5 names - (extremely unlikely) 11. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on number of subtropical storms Here is a new section for 2013 - How many storms will peak at subtropical storm intensity? If you want to be extremely specific, please write down the names of the storms you think will do so. *None - Supportstorm (talk) 03:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *1 - andrea Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Andrea AndrewTalk To Me 23:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *2 -Allanjeffs 17:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *3 - Ryan1000 15:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *4 or more - (record high, four in 1974) Informal betting on number of off-season storms This is another new section for 2013 - Will there be any off-season storms? If you want to be specific, write down the storm names that will form off-season. P.S. A storm that forms in November but persists into December counts as an off-season storm. *None - Nobody's betting for none? Seems most likely... - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *1 - Andrea. Preseasoner. Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Wendy (post-season) AndrewTalk To Me 23:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ryan1000 15:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *2 - Allanjeffs 10:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *3 - Andrea (May 14), Barry (May 23), Chantal (May 24) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *4 - *5 - (recod high, 1887) *6 or more - (exceptionally unlikely) Informal betting on final post-season report issued This betting pool is closed until December 2013. Keep calm and do the Hurricane Style.